marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1610)
. Becoming Friends with Peter Gwen became friends with Peter after the incident, (at one point stopping by his house for help after a possible suicide attempt), which led Mary Jane to believe that Gwen was vying for his affections . Captain Stacy's Death and moving in with the Parkers After her father, police Captain George Stacy, was killed by a burglar wearing a Spider-Man costume, Gwen was taken in by Aunt May, when her estranged mother turned the opportunity down . She created more tension between Peter and MJ by living with him, and ultimately it led to their temporary break-up . Peter's relationship with Gwen was further complicated by her hatred of Spider-Man, whom she blamed for her father's death . Learning Peter's Secret Indentity Later while living with the Parker's, she eventually learned that Peter was Spider-Man and pulled her father's gun on him when he came home after fighting Doctor Octopus. Fortunately, he managed to convince her that he was not to blame for her father's death, and she agreed to keep his secret. Death ]] Gwen had made peace with MJ and assured her that she never had romantic feelings for Peter, and that she considered him just as a friend (or, in her words, "her superhero little brother"). Later that very night, when walking home she realized that she forgot her keys to get in to the house. She then walked into the backyard hoping that the door to Peter's Basement would be open, but she found that it was locked too. She then had an unfortunate encounter with Carnage, a vampiric monster created by Dr. Curt Connors which was looking for Peter. Needing to feed to survive, Carnage killed Gwen the same way it killed it's other victims by stabbing her and absorbing her fluids until she was a mummified corpse. Her body was later found by Aunt May. Peter felt some responsibility for her death, since he had allowed Dr. Connors to use his genetic material for experimentation, which resulted in the creation of the beast which murdered Gwen, though he had no knowledge of these specific experiments . After Death Flash Thompson made an off-color remark about Gwen's passing, which led to a fight that put him, Peter, MJ, Kong and Liz in detention. It there that it was revealed that Flash had maintained a crush on Gwen since she had arrived at school, and regretted never working up the nerve to ask her out. While cleaning out Gwen's locker, Peter and MJ discovered a photo of the three of them smiling together from the day they skipped school together. Clone Saga After her apparent death, "Gwen" showed up on the Parkers' doorstep one night . It would seem that after "devouring" Gwen, the Carnage monster had gone on to create an exact duplicate (clone) of Gwen to use as a host, even to the point that the clone fully believed itself to be the original Gwen Stacy. She had no memory of her death. Creating chaos in Peter's life again as she had the ability to become Carnage, the very creature that killed, attacking the spider slayers that had come to take Peter. They eventually used a very powerful blast which returned Gwen to her human form naked and was captured and contained by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Confinement in Triskelion and Escaping During her confinement at the Triskelion, the Gwen was given some form of therapy by Tony Stark and a team of doctors within the compound and seemed to have regained the memories of her death at the hands of Canrage. During one such therapy lesson, Norman Osborn, (as the Green Goblin), caused a massive prison break where "Gwen" escaped in the confusion . Stacy swam to Manhattan and returned to the Parker's house in a confused and terrified state, with Carnage's face on her body . Battle with Venom and losing the Carnage Symbiote During the subsequent exchange between Peter and "Gwen", Eddie Brock came by in an attempt to gain access into the house and retake his lost symbiote, who he knew had returned to Peter. Peter attacked Brock and engaged him as Venom on a nearby industrial rooftop, with "Gwen" secretly following behind. During the fight, Eddie reabsorbed the Venom suit, and was close to killing Peter when "Gwen" was able to intervene, using her abilities to fight off Eddie. However, Eddie was able to reabsorb the Carnage monster into his Venom suit, rendering "Gwen" just the clone of an average girl . S.H.I.E.L.D. and Iron Man arrived just after Venom escaped, and had "Gwen" re-checked at the Triskelion. Peter and May were called to the base, and found out how Gwen had been creating. Peter then questioned Tony about what exactly "Gwen" was at that point. Stark posed the question that if she was biologically 100% Gwen Stacy, and had her mind, "then who are they to say she's anything but Gwen Stacy" technically saying that Carnage had revived Gwen. Though she tested to be nothing but a girl at this point, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Carol Danvers attempted to keep "Gwen" in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, but Peter and May were able to successfully argue for her release into their custody with the support of Tony Stark . Ultimatum A while after moving back in with the Parker's, Kitty, Kenny, Peter, MJ, and Gwen all met at the Parker residence to head out to the city to see Johnny. Kenny tried to say something nice to Gwen, but the situation became awkward as he thought she died. Aunt May appeared and gave some money for them to enjoy themselves and warned them to lookout for the weather as things looked like it might rain. Little did everyone know that Magneto's plan is already happening. Peter and the gang were all in the L-train, heading to Manhattan to see Johnny. Kitty wondered about their plans with Johnny and Peter presumed that the Human Torch would get them into some hot spots to enjoy. Kenny then suggested watching "The Dark Knight" for the ninth them, but nobody was interested. Looking at Gwen, being thoughtful, MJ asked is she okay. Considering all that's happened, Gwen couldn't answer as she's still confused. Kitty tried to make her feel better as the situation couldn't get any worse, but Kitty couldn't be far from the truth. The "Ultimatum Wave" hit NYC and the whole gang witnessed it over the elevated track.76 The track was high enough to not be pushed away by the tidal wave, but millions have instantly died. Kitty helped Peter get out of the subway car by phasing him to the roof. Peter was concerned they might be noticed, but Kitty assured Peter they under the conditions, they won't be noticed. Kitty then reminded him that people need his help and she promised to look after the gang if they're in trouble. Peter complimented her and went on his way. Later after leaving the train MJ accused Kitty of sending Peter out into the city considering that he might die and she then attacked Kitty. Kenny and Gwen broke it up and then Kitty said that she would have done the same thing. MJ then asks her to bring him back and agrees leaving to find him. Hours later, MJ, Kenny, and Gwen manage to find there way back to the Parker residence where MJ's mother and Aunt May were glad to see that MJ and Gwen were alive. Then Kitty arrived bringing the remains of Peter's mask. Gwen and Aunt May then broke down and started crying as they and everyone else believed that Peter had fallen. Later while the Ultimates were looking for survivors of the Ultimatum, Captain America found Peter lying under a bunch of rubble. They later found that he was alive and everyone was overjoyed. Post Ultimatum During the time leap between the Ultimatum incident and the beginning of Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man, Peter and Gwen become a couple. Aunt May is somewhat annoyed by this as she constantly warns them that she wants no "hanky panky" (a demand she had previously said about Peter and Mary Jane being together). Eventually, however, Gwen chooses to break off the relationship complaining that Peter never did seem to want to be in a relationship with her and that he did not find her attractive but Peter is disappointed and flatly denies both. | Powers = The original Gwen had no powers whatsoever. However as a clone with the Carnage Symbiote, "Gwen" had many of the abilities that Spider-Man possessed, including superhuman strength and the ability to climb on walls. Carnage could also swing from web lines created from its own matter. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although not directly related with Gwen Stacy, her death from the 616 universe was paid homage to early in the series. In , (possibly a tribute to MJ, since her first appearance was in ), the Green Goblin tossed Mary Jane off of the Queensboro Bridge in a situation nearly identical to the death of Gwen Stacy in Earth-616. Including such details as Spider-Man catching her leg with his webbing. Issue #25 ended with a cliffhanger: when Spider-Man pulled Mary Jane up to the bridge she appeared to be either unconscious or dead. The cliffhanger was resolved in the next issue when Mary Jane awoke, uninjured. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Carnage_(comics)#Ultimate_Carnage | Links = * Gwendolyne Stacy (Clone) (Earth-1610) * Carnage (Vampiric Life-Form) (Earth-1610) }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Carnage Category:Clones Category:Stacy Family